


Acquisitions

by EruditExperimenter



Category: Strippervale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Other, strip club, strippervale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditExperimenter/pseuds/EruditExperimenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening out at the King's Ransom may present some interesting opportunities for you.  Won't you have a word with our talent scout?  He has an eye for these things, and you look like you have the makings of a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquisitions

"Beautiful, isn’t he?  You’ve been watching him all night."

The evening has been electric.  The muffled thump of the sound system bass reverberating through the club makes it feel as if the whole of the clientele and every diamond-studded dancer were in the center of a velvet-lined, silk-swathed, jewel-encrusted heart replete with lights glowing in every shade of desire.  Wanton reds, sensual violets, teasing, flickering flashes of gold, inviting aquas.  Every drink peels back another layer of your inhibition, petals opening to reveal your tenderest insides; a sweetness so strong it stings to dissolve your thoughts, leaving naught but the concentrated, heady spirits of your most intimate carnal valentines.

You didn’t notice the man in black sliding into the booth beside you.  He spares you a glance and a congenial smile before looking up again to the stage.  Following his gaze, you lapse back into entrancement, watching two nymphs dressed in little more than suggestive smiles and spider silk cavorting.  Flashes of raven hair and russet skin, smiles glinting in the light as the music pulses between them; their dance nearly making the notes visible, tangible things.

You feel suddenly self conscious, glancing down at the vividly colored drink in your hand.

"Oh, don’t be embarrassed; it’s alright.  No shame in looking - that’s what he’s there for, after all.  I think we’d all be more insulted if you  _didn’t_.”

He chuckles and motions a waiter over, who brings a tray with a multitude of tiny glasses.  Looking up, your brow furrows.  When did your friends leave?

"Would you like to get to know him better?" your new companion queries, setting a shot glass of an amber colored liquid before you that smells of smoke and licorice.  He takes one for himself, as well, and from a cut crystal bowl in the center of the table, he removes a sugar cube, placing it on his tongue and nodding for you to do the same before downing the shot with a hiss of pleasure.  Mimicking him, you strain the alcohol through the sugar cube, spices and fire swirling within your mouth before spiraling down your throat to curl in your belly like a sinuous, slumbering dragon.

Taking a moment, you recall the query and nod, glancing between the man and the glamorous, ephemeral spirits on stage.

"I thought so.  If you’ll pardon me saying so, I highly doubt you could afford a more…private viewing."

His dark eyes flick to a series of doors that line one of the walls.  They each appear to have a different construct; some made of delicate wrought iron curls, others carved blonde wood, one stained glass and silver fittings.  A man you could not identify solidly as patron or performer had entered one earlier, half naked himself, green eyes, white smiles, and laughter with each arm around a different dancer.

"But…if you wanted to, there are other ways you might be introduced."

You look to the man again, find him smiling to you as your head swims in the sugared dragon smoke you swallowed.  Reaching across the table, he cradles your face in one hand, tilting it upward to meet his gaze.

"You have the most exquisite eyes," he purrs.  "I am sure they would be positively radiant under the right light."

You draw in a breath, your heart leaping into your throat.  Noting your dismay, he chuckles.

"Not for you?" he asks, looking up at the dancers before meeting your gaze again.  "Why not?  I see nothing that could prevent you.  We have clientele with tastes that run the gamut.  Beauty is subjective, desire wears a thousand faces, and we all have something within we want to express.  It’s all perfectly natural.  And…"

Still holding your face, he turns your head to direct your gaze once more to the whirlwind of color and neon lust on the stage.  Slowly, he withdraws his hand.

"…You  _do_  want the opportunity to get a little closer, don’t you?”

You don’t notice him drawing nearer until his whisper is tickling your ear; sharp and serpentine above the music.

"It doesn’t matter if you think you’re not the right shape for this.  It doesn’t matter if you don’t think you’re brave enough.  It doesn’t matter if you don’t think you’re beautiful.  You  _are_  beautiful.  And if you let me, I will make you a star.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Strippervale AU and King's Ransom are creations of caariosamu.tumblr.com. While many portrayals of the AU exist across tumblr, the primary account into which many are gathered is strippervale.tumblr.com.   
> The Kevin and Cecil I described are based on designs created by caariosamu.tumblr.com / goddess-in-green.tumblr.com  
> The Marcus Vansten I described is based on designs created by zenamiarts.tumblr.com / marcusgoddamnvansten.tumblr.com  
> Sergio is my db!Carlos and can be seen portrayed at eruditexperimenter.tumblr.com


End file.
